Hidden Legends 1: Supernatural
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Book one of 12. When Dr. Marbles saves the cybersquad's life with a special regeneration elixir to repair broken DNA, strange things begin to happen. Now, they have to save the world, both real and cyber. Companion series to Lotus Legends.
1. Supernatural Regeneration

**Hidden Legends #1: Supernatural**

**Summary:**

Book one of 12. Companion series to "Lotus Legends: A Kim Possible Story." When the cybersquad end up being in a near-death experiance, Dr. Marbles saves them by regenerating their DNA with a special elixir to save lives. But when the elixir is inserted into the Cybersquad's bodies, strange, and supernatural things begin to happen. Now, the cybersquad will have to defeat the dark enemies, and fulfill the hidden legend of Cyberspace.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! CelestialTime93 here, with the newest story of the winter for Cyberchase! That's right, Hidden Legends: A Cyberchase Story is here! The companion series to "Lotus Legends: A Kim Possible Story." I kinda got the plot idea from this show called "Mutant X," but, since my parents won't let me watch it, I only got a chance to see the show's opening, and a little bit of one episode. That was it. Unlike "Lotus Legends," "Hidden Legends" is more supernatural than spiritual, and has no romance or anything. It's all action, and a little bit of ordinary life. There's a bit of humor in the series, and surprises at every turn. Well, until Chapter Two: The Hidden Legends of Cyberspace, see ya! Also, if you visit my profile page, you might notice a link to my Cyberchase Shrine (freewebs(dot)com/cyberchase05). There will be a direct link to my Cyberchase Quiz on Quizilla. Check it out, and see which Cyberchase Character you are. Also, the cast list is updated. Others will be coming soon! Please read and review! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Supernatural Regeneration**

20 year old Matthew Williams steered the cybercoupe a sharp turn, tossing his friends, 20 year old Jaclyn Edwards and 18 year old Ineza Garcia to the side of the coupe.

"Be careful, will ya?" Jackie shot from the back.

"Now's not the time to be careful!" Matt replied, and shot downwards, then back upwards in a sharp turn. He steered towards the Grim Wreaker at high speed, then shot the cybercoupe into t he Grim Wreaker, destroying both the Grim Wreaker and the Cybercoupe. Soon, the Cybersquad fell unconcious, close to their deaths.

* * *

"Are they gonna be okay?" Digit wondered out loud. 

"We might be able to save them by regenerating their DNAs." Dr. Marbles explained, "But, it's a risk. Something might go wrong. They might not be themselves."

"Anything to make them live!" Digit cried.

"Digit is right." Motherboard replied, "You must use the Regeneration Elixer on them. There is no choice."

"Very well, Motherboard." Dr. Marbles answered, "We will start at once."

* * *

Inez was the first one to be awake. She felt strange, but other than that, she felt like herself. 

She shot up from the bed that she was on, to find herself on a hospital bed. She was still in the clothes she were in when the crash happened.

"Wha...what happened?" Inez wondered out loud.

"Ow..." Inez whirled around to see her friends awaken. They were also in the clothes that they were in previously.

"Next time, Matt," Jackie growled angrily, "Don't shoot the cybercoupe towards the Grim Wreaker! You had us almost killed!"

"Sorry!" Matt snapped back.

"Wait." Inez froze, "Did you just say that Matt _shot the cybercoupe towards the Grim Wreaker?"_

"Actually, more into it." Matt replied.

"Matt!" Jackie snapped.

"What?" Matt asked.

"We should've died then." Inez muttered, "Something's going on."

"Guys!" Digit exclaimed from the door, "You're alive!"

"Hey, Didge!" Inez smiled, as Digit flew into the room, "Do you know what happened?"

"For one thing, you destroyed Hacker and the Grim Wreaker." Digit explained, "You almost destroyed yourselves, too."

"Blame him for that." Jackie furrowed, jerking her thumb at Matt.

"Then, how did we survive?" Inez wondered out loud.

"Dr. Marbles inserted a Regeneration Elixir that he discovered into your bodies, to restore your DNA. But, um, you see, something else happened when your DNA was restored."

"What?" Matt asked.

"Your DNA..." Digit stuttered, "It kinda... mutated. Not your body though."

"Mutated?" Jackie exclaimed in disgust, "Is that why I feel different?"

"Maybe." Digit shrugged, "The doc didn't say anything about side effects."

"We'll never know how..." Matt frowned.

"Maybe we will..." Inez replied.

* * *

"The Regeneration Elixir does have side effects." Dr. Marbles explained, "It's usually a tingling in your body, but, do not worry. It is just temporary. But, the powers of the Regeneration Elixir... that's a whole different story." 

"What powers?" Inez asked.

"The Regeneration Elixir can mutate your DNA to do extrodinary things. Super strength without your body changing, unexplainable wild acrobatics, blasts of energy from your body, you name it. Things that won't happen naturally overnight."

"You mean supernatural things?" Matt asked.

"Precisely." Dr. Marbles answered, "The Regeneration Elixir was designed to revive those who are near or at death. But, when something went wrong, it had to ability to give the victims extraordinary powers. But, they can come in use time to time. You will learn how to use them, once you put them to use."

The Cybersquad looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they had to do.

* * *

"For one thing, we can't do what we have to do against Hacker." Jackie said, as the three strolled through the streets of Boston, "He's already dead." 

"Dr. Marbles said that our powers will come to use from time to time." Matt said, "Whatever that means."

"It probably means something's coming." Inez suggested, "Something bad."

Then, the three whirled around to see across the street, where a woman was screaming, as a man held up a gun towards the woman.

"We gotta save her!" Matt cried.

"How?" Jackie exclaimed, "We don't know how to use our powers!"

"Until we use them..." Inez brightened up in realization. Then, she ran across the street, stood infront of the woman, defending her and cried, "Stop!"

"I can't look!" Jackie cried.

Then, a gun shot sounded. Matt and Jackie opened their eyes and gasped. The bullet just bounced off of Inez. Her body looked like it had a watery sheild over her body, trapping her in like silcan wrap. Then, the shield disappeared.

Matt and Jackie ran across the street and joined Inez.

Jackie defended herself when the assassin tried to attack her. She twisted his arm and threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground.

Soon, reinforcements came in.

"Inez!" Matt called, "Lead the woman to safety and meet us back here!"

Inez did so, as Matt and Jackie fought off the assassins.

Jackie grabbed one by the collar, threw him in the air, and used her powers to shoot him back down hard on the ground.

Matt kicked one to the wall, and hit one behind him at the stomach with his elbow. He then hurled another one to the wall. He shot a watery substance at the assassins on the wall from his hands, trapping them in an unescapable jell bag.

Soon, Inez returned. Automatically, she threw him to the backalley's wall. Her eyes thenflickered silver. She turned invisible.

"Where'd she go?" an assassin cried.

Suddenly, the man got it up his chin, in his stomach, and at his private, which knocked him out cold. Then, Inez turned visible again.

"Nice." Matt smiled in approval.

"Look out!" Jackie cried.

Matt ducked from an oncoming attack, grabbed the assassin by the ankle, and threw him to the backalley wall.

Jackie hurled herself into the air, and cheerleader kicked two oncoming assassins.

Suddenly, they heard police cars and helicopters in the distance.

The three nodded at each other. Their eyes flickered silver, and they turned invisible. They ran out of the alleyway, unseen by anyone, and made sure not to bump into anyone. Then, they leaped into a portal into Cyberspace, while the assassins were arrested.

Little did they know, about the real danger that they were going to have to face in Cyberspace...


	2. The Hidden Legends of Cyberspace

**Chapter Two: The Hidden Legends of Cyberspace**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's chapter two. The Hidden Legends of Cyberspace are revealed to the Cybersquad, as they will prepare to attack the new evil that approaches. Who the new evil might be, now that Hacker is dead? There's only one way to find out... Read and review! Until Chapter Three: There Is No Alternative (Featuring Tina Sugandh's "There Is No Alternative" from the "Ice Princess Soundtrack"), see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Digit whirled around to see a portal open. But, no one came out before it closed.

"That's we-whoa!" Digit was taken by surprise when Matt, Jackie, and Inez, appeared out of thin air.

"Sorry we scared you." Inez apoligized.

"Ah, no biggie." Digit replied, "So, you finally used your powers?"

"Against assassins." Matt explained, "We have no idea why they're there. We never saw any newsreports for any. And, they didn't really look human that much."

"Matt's got a point." Jackie added, "They looked like as if they were mutated somehow. They looked like monsters."

While Matt and Jackie were talking to Digit, Inez was studying a book she found on the floor. After Jackie said "They looked like monsters.", Inez suddenly exclaimed, "Norsassins!"

"What?" the three exclaimed.

"Norsassins." Inez repeated, showing them the picture of the leader in the book, "Humans mutated by dark magic made for evil. Their victims could be any mortals from the real world. Which means..."

"Our parents." Jackie frowned, "We can't let that happen!"

"But why are they called Norassins?" Matt wondered out loud.

"Assassins from the North." Inez replied, reading the description, "And listen to this. Norassins' transformations are contagious. One blast of their Transgun on the mortal and they become one of them. Male or female mortals. That's why the Norassin was after the woman!"

"But the poilce were the ones who arrested them!" Jackie exclaimed, "What if they were effected? What if the Transgun's bullet hit one or all of the police officers?"

"Then it's up to us." Inez replied, slapping the book shut, "We're the only non-mortals of Earth. And Norassins' guns give no effects to Cybercitizens. For whatever means. But, I have a bad feeling about Slider and Coop. They seem more human than the other Cybercitizens."

"Not quite." Motherboard said.

"What do you mean by that, Motherboard?" Digit asked.

"Slider and Coop have also been given the exact same elixir before." Motherboard explained, "They have once almost died when Hacker lit an explosive in their garage, which caused the garage and everything in it to be destroyed. Slider and Coop were inside. Luckily, Dr. Marbles' elixir saved them, but also gave them powers like yours. And I'm afraid that the book's description has a minor error. The Norassins' Transguns can also transform Cybercitizens to Norassins. You will have to join Slider and work together to defeat the Norassins, and complete the quest that is given to you."

"Coop can stay here and help me." Dr. Marbles said, as he walked into the main control room, "The four of you will go on a quest to defeat the North, and the Norassins. And of course, their king."

"Who's their king?" Matt wondered out loud.

"Hacker's reincarnation, Phillipe." Digit explained, "He looks a lot like Hacker, before he crossed over to the bad side. The Norassins got a hold of him and mutated him. But be careful, he's more stronger than the Norassins themselves. Only true teamwork and courage can defeat him. Don't worry, you guys won't get effected. Every time a bullet tries to hit you, your bodies will automatically create a forcefield to protect you."

"Just like what happened to Inez." Matt realized.

"The power turned on automatically." Inez explained, "If it happened to me, it's the same to the rest of us."

"Including Slider." Jackie added, "We'd better get to Radopolis now."

"Wait." Matt suddenly paused, "If Slider and Coop's garage got destroyed, where do they live now?"

"We managed to re-build the garage." Motherboard replied, "You will find them in the same location as before."

"There, Coop will tell you more about the quest." Digit explained, "You'd better go now. I have to stay here at Control Central. Also, a reminder. Control Central is the only safest place to be. When the darkest hour comes, all of Cyberspace who are still not effected by the Norassins will be sent here. If they are about to be shot, and we're not too late, they'll be sent here immediatly."

"Good luck." Dr. Marbles said.

* * *

"Here we are." Matt announced, as the three stepped out, "Hope they're home."

The garage door was closed. Matt had to knock on it for someone inside to open it. Slider greeted them.

"Hey, guys." Slider smiled, "Nice to see you all."

22 year old Slider Metropolis met the cybersquad when he was only 13. Back then, Matt and Jackie were 11, and Inez was only 9. Hacker had stopped them from getting to him by caving them in with a pile of tires. Slider found them and helped them out, and also helped them stop Hacker.

"Nice to see you, too, Slider." Jackie greeted, "So, um, where's Coop?"

"He's on his way here." Slider replied, "He just needed to get some supplies. By the way, I'm a little surprised to see you guys here. You're not even injured."

"So you heard?" Matt said.

"Everybody heard." Slider replied, "The crash was just above Radopolis."

"Did anybody get hurt?" Jackie asked.

"Just you guys and Hacker." Slider answered, "No one else. So, what brings you guys here?"

The cybersquad looked at each other, then Matt and Jackie looked at Inez.

Inez sighed, and replied, "Motherboard told us that, you and Coop got in an explosion. And, Dr. Marbles saved you guys withtheRegeneration Elixir."

Slider froze from what he was doing, then sighed. "She's right. Hacker set off an explosion on the garage. It caused a ton of damage to both the garage, and us. Dr. Marbles found us just in time, and the next thing I remember, was waking up on a hospital bed, feeling my body tingle as if it was numb."

"Just like the experiance we had." Matt replied, "We also had the elixir injected into our bodies."

"And Motherboard wants us all to team up, so we can defeat Phillipe and the Norassins." Jackie added, "Coop can stay at Control Central, where it's safe."

"But, why us?" Slider wondered out loud, "The Norassins have powers, and we don't."

"You mean," Inez asked, "You never even tried anything different, since the accident?"

"Nope." Slider replied, "Why? Did we change somehow?"

Before the cybersquad could continue, a cybercoupe parked outside of the garage. Coop stepped out of the vehicle, and walked towards them.

"Oh, hello, you three." Coop greeted, "Cared to stop by for a visit, didn't you?"

"Actually," Matt replied, "Sort of. Do you know anything about the Hidden Legend of Cyberspace?"

Coop's expression turned to the opposite of what he was before. "A lot actually." he replied, and took a book off of the shelf. It was old, and dusted. It looked old fashioned. It had a velvet cover, parchment pages, and a red ribbon as the bookmark. The only words on the cover were in gold, and read: THE HIDDEN LEGEND.

"I haven't seen that book before." Slider frowned.

"I found this on the shelf just before the accident." Coop explained, "When you said Hidden Legend of Cyberspace, I knew the book was somehow connected. And the Norassins wanted it for some reason."

"We also want to warn you about something." Inez said, "There's a new Hacker in Cyberspace. He's Hacker's reincarnation, and a Norassin himself. The King of the North, Phillipe. He looks just like how Hacker looked before he turned to the dark side."

"There's something about the quest here." Coop explained, "Slider, remember the book about the Norassins?"

"Yeah." Slider replied, "I returned it back to the Cybrary last week. Ms. Fileshare should still have it. It was pretty old though."

"You mean," Inez asked, pulling out the book from a vintage bag she was carrying on her shoulder, "This one?"

"That's it!" Slider exclaimed, "Where'd you find it?"

"Apparently, Dr. Marbles borrowed it and forgot to put it away." Inez replied, "I read about the Norassins. There's a minor error. Whoever wrote this wanted us to think the wrong idea. Who wrote this anyway?"

Inez gasped when she saw the author's name.

"What?" Matt asked.

"King Phillipe." Inez replied, "The one we're after."

Suddenly, there was a crash from outside. People were screaming, as Radopolis began to fall apart.

"The Norassins!" Coop exclaimed, closing the book.

"Dad, take the book and go straight to Control Central!" Slider explained.

"It's the only place safe!" Matt added.

Coop nodded, and got in his cybercoupe. He drove off into Cyberspace.

"Something tells me there's gonna be a lot more Norassins than before..." Slider frowned.

And he was right. All of Radopolis was effected. The only ones standing, were the Cybersquad.


	3. There Is No Alternative

**Chapter Three: There Is No Alternative**

_Author's Note:_

_I finally found the lyrics for "There Is No Alternative"! Which is the song that is featured in the chapter. Featuring Tina Sugandh's "There Is No Alternative" from Disney's Ice Princess soundtrack, here's Chapter Three: There Is No Alternative. Until Chapter Four: Mirror Images, see ya! Enjoy and review! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Slider and the Cybersquad backed away slowly as the Norassins approached.

"It's getting pretty tight around here." Matt said through gritted teeth.

"We have no choice but to fight." Slider said, "We have to fight, now!"

"On it!" Inez replied.

_**Trapped inside an ugly life  
**__**Stuck in my coocoon  
**__**I needed some wings to make it right  
**__**I had to fly away real soon  
**__**I busted out and headed straight  
**__**And now I'm lovin' life  
**__**'Cause nothing can get in my way  
**__**I'm the prettiest thing in the sky**_

"Let's go!" Jackie exclaimed, as the four rushed into battle.

_**Break me, break me  
**__**You think you can  
**__**Take me, take me**_

Inez leaped into the air, and cheerleader kicked two Norassins cold.

Matt threw a Norassin to the wall and trapped it with the blue gel from his hand.

_**Oh, oh  
**__**You're wrong, wrong  
**__**Been held down too long, long  
**__**Higher, higher, higher  
**__**I'm gone, gone  
**__**'Cause this is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative**_

Jackie twisted a Norassin's head with her legs and brought it down, and elbowed a Norassin behind her in the stomach.

Slider threw his heel on a Norassin's head, knocking it out cold. When a Transgun's bullet was about to hit Slider, the automatic barrier turned on.

_**All the colours of the world  
**__**Are painted onto me  
**__**I think of being a black and white girl  
**__**NowI'm finallyfree  
**__**I busted through the atmosphere  
**__**Into the clouds I'll fly  
**__**'Cause up on top is where I stay  
**__**Now I'll do what I like**_

"Jacs! Look out!" Matt called.

Jackie leaped up into the air, and kicked a Norassin hard on the back, sending him hard on the rail.

_**Break me, break me  
**__**You think you can  
**__**Take me, take me**_

Slider jumped into the air, grabbed a Norassin by the collar, and threw it to the rail.

_**Oh, oh  
**__**You're wrong, wrong  
**__**Been held down too long, long  
**__**Higher, higher, higher  
**__**I'm gone, gone  
**__**'Cause this is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative  
**__**This is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative**_

Matt leaped out of the way of two oncoming Norassins, making them hit each other than Matt.

Inez low kicked oncoming Norassins, punched a Norassin's face, and kicked another Norassin in the private.

"Oops." Inez said sarcastically as the Norassin fell down, "Sorry. My bad." Then, she kicked it again.

_**Everybody knows  
**__**That I can't be told to be anything but me  
**__**Be who I wanna be  
**__**Change my life so suddenly  
**__**Just like aratatata  
**__**I'm free  
**__**Now that I know that life is cold  
**__**I can always be strong  
**__**Like if somebody's gone**_

Jackie held out her palm towards a wave of oncoming Norassins, and shot a blast of yellow electricity at them, knocking them out cold.

_**Oh, oh  
**__**You're wrong, wrong  
**__**Been held down too long, long  
**__**Higher, higher, higher  
**__**I'm gone, gone  
**__**'Cause this is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative  
**__**  
You're wrong, wrong  
**__**Been held down too long, long  
**__**Higher, higher, higher  
**__**I'm gone, gone  
**__**'Cause this is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative**_

"Ready?" Matt called, as the four faced back to back in a tight circle as the remaining Norassins circled the four in a trap.

"Ready as ever!" Jackie replied.

"Now!" Slider cried.

_**This is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative**_

The blasts of multi-coloured electricities were shot out of each member's hands and at the Norassins, knocking them out.

_**This is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative**_

"Yes!" Matt exclaimed.

"We did it!" Jackie exclaimed.

_**This is the way I wanna live  
**__**There is no alternative**_


End file.
